New York, New York!
by fckjansen
Summary: Captain Swan AU fanfic. Killian Jones was an architect. Emma Swan was an journalist. They are neighbors. Between lines and scratches, the devastating past and all, Killian and Emma will find a way to be together? Read to discover this amazing story. Leave reviews. I love them. Bye
1. Chapter 1

_•That's my new beta-worked first chapter. I made it easier to you all :) Welcome to the new ones. I'm happy to say that's my history. I do not own the characters so this is based in a AU. enjoy (and leave a review) Carol, xx_

* * *

 **Hello Stranger**

About seven o'clock in New York …

She was running late for work when she tripped on him running up the stairs.

_"What the hell, lass!" he said

_"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't saw you!" she said while he helped her up

Emma was not prepared for what she saw; he was tall with dark, mused hair, an open black shirt exposing tufts of black curls, strong muscular arms and deep blue eyes that matched no other.

Killian, too, was caught off guard by her appearance; her enticing figure aside, she possessed two big green eyes, perfect, long golden locks and she even wore a beautifully irate expression on her face.

After a few moments with the two of them lost in each other's eyes, Emma spoke, shattering the spell.

_"So.. I'm really sorry and I'm late for work , so I see you around?"

_"Of course. I live in apartment 2A.

_"Great." She said shyly and then she was gone.

That was intense. His day at the new firm was pretty hard. He knew being a freshly graduated architect could be hard, but this? Ha! This was insane. He was kind of lost. The older entrepreneurs sent all the paperwork to him. He now had three sketches of fancy houses to do and a lot of paperwork waiting to be filled out.

He opened his door. The apartment of the building was pretty simple. Life in NY could be difficult. His small living room consisted of a couch, a little TV, and a table gifted to him by his aunt. The space also had a similarly sized kitchen attached to it. His bedroom contained a closet and an suite. Because he lived in an old building, he accepted the fact that his suite could only hold a sink and an old, but big bathtub.

After taking a shower, changing into comfortable clothes and sating his hunger, he set out to finish his work. However, there was a silver lining; his salary was more than he could even dream of making in Ireland, that was actually what motivated him to move. Four hours of hard work later, he was finally finished, and went to sleep. Well, he tried. The blonde vixen was consuming any and all of his thoughts. And he didn't even have her name yet, bloody hell!

She managed to arrive at work only moments before her boss. She sat on her table and tried to focus on her work, but all she could think about was him. That handsome neighbor she never noticed before _._ After writing two new articles for the city journal and updating her website where she wrote her opinions on media matters, well she did have plenty of followers, she was able to call it a night. Being a 28 year old journalist was something she was proud of, but she dreamed of earning the highest rank in her field **.** She got home at 2am and went right to her bedroom to sleep her brains out. Her earnings made all the exhaustion worth it, though.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- CHIT CHAT

Finally Saturday has arrived! The lazy day where people chit chat on their phones or got the day to run and stuff or long walks and happy costumers attending everyone on a shopping day. Well not so lazy as Sunday. Yet was a day off to most of people on east coast of NYC including Emma Swan and Killian Jones.

After another tiring day at office _(or firm/ whichever you want to call)_ he got to rest all evening and the weekend. Still he woke up at 8pm. In his opinion? The best time to take a run on that turbulent city. Killian Jones was a morning person. So he grabbed some cereals _(Fruit Loops Jones? Seriously?) -he thought while he was eating-_ and then we went to his run. To maximize his physical strength he decide to take the stairs. After all the building only have those and he lived on the 2 floor.

Emma Swan wasn't a morning person. Ahh definitely not when she remembered Saturday as a busing day as any other. She woke up and brushed her teeth. Put a ponytail and with her pajamas _(well no one is awake this early she thought.._ 8:30 the clock 'said' _)_ she went to put her clothes on the laundry.

 _-Bump-_

_"Oh come on!" Emma said after a yelp she couldn't help but do it when she dropped on the floor with all her clothes after bump in something.

_"Oof!" he said while his fall. At very least he didn't start to climb the stairs so he avoided some twist on his ankle or anything.

When he saw what had just happened he couldn't help but grin. After apologize _(a gentleman he is after all)_. But his face fell when he saw her face.

_"I'm so sorry. Oh god are you okay?" he asked to the girl he soon recognized as the girl on his dreams.. her neighbor.

_"Well. You should watch your steps buddy!" she said

_"I'm really sorry lass. Aren't you the lady who bumped me on Thursday?" he spoke

_"I am. Pleasure to met you again in this conditions." She said with a pain face while she and that strange were collecting her clothes. And then she look up to recognized the stranger, her neighbor.

_"Indeed it is. I'm Killian and it's nice to finally meet you" he hopefully said.

As soon as both (still on the floor) collected all her stuff they got up. Well he did. When she tried she fall again. The difference was his arms holding her to not go to the ground.

_"Ouchh." She complain

He was just holding her and watching her beautiful mad face when she wail.

_"Lass I think you twisted your ankle. Let me take you to an hospital." He said

_"No! please! Ouch this hurts a lot. Please just help me walk to my door and then I leave you alone." She answered

_"Not happening." He said and then he carried her to her apartment (1B in case) and she didn't had time to complain.

_"Love where are your keys? I'll put you on your couch" he said

_"On my back pocket. Please hurry. It's hurting".

He grabbed her keys (for sure he hide his amusement to catch something on her back pocket. stubborn as she was for sure if she knew about this she should kick his ass.) and he put her on her couch not forgetting to close the door with his feet.

_"Okay now you can go. It was nice to meet you bla bla but I'm fine." She said

_"At least you have a name?" he said trying to sound hurt and faking his leave

_"Emma Swan" she said blushing.

_"Swan.. aah it fits you. So just to you calm down I'm not leaving my neighbor in pain so I'll help you. To your lucky my brother was from navy and he taught me how to take care of a ill."

_"And you do care? Please I'm not like all the girls you know." Emma confirmed.

_"Love! Take a leap of faith! I'm not trying to do nothing to get into your pants. I'm just helping." Killian said finally going to her kitchen to find some ice.

When he got back she was shrunken on her couch and with red eyes from crying.

_"I'm sorry Killian. It's because someone hurt me on the pass and because of that I'm this mess around people" Emma said

_"Take it." He said while he put the ice on her red ankle.

_"Emma it's fine. Really. Things like that happened to me too but this is story for another time I hope so?" he said

_"Okay. It is then. Feel yourself at home" she said while she felt the ice on her ankle minimizing the pain.

Was then she could note his attire. Matching pants and blouse to run and he well, hers. She was still in her pink pajamas and she was beautiful. Breathtaking he corrected himself.

_"So you were running? She asked

Emma never let more of her life to fill the air. He didn't too. So the chat was light and pleasant. After a little while and some medicals, puffs for her on the couch -he insisted- and some praises to each other Killian decided he had to go. After all was 10 am and he had a lot of nothing to do. And Emma wanted to sleep.

_" lass.. Emma it was really nice to meet you again and hope see you soon. In different circumstances' of course but eeh.. it is that." He said scratching behind his ear.

Emma smiled to the scene and said:

_"Killian thank you. For the walk to home and you know the pillows. And everything. It was really kind of you."

_"No problem. At all. So your friend are coming later with a doctor right? You need to examine this little ankle of yours"

_"Yes she is. Thanks again Killian." She said showing him (from her couch) the way out.

Too much like Emma show my way out he thought. Ha! He got home took a shower and went to watch some TV. With a Swan currently filling his mind.

Emma never met someone so kind like him. She texted Ruby to let her know and come and went to take a nap because the medicinal and the ice on her ankle let her a little sleepy. Not so bad to a Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – COUCH- LESS

Friday night, 8 o'clock

After that Saturday Killian didn't saw Emma all week. All his got was a yes and a heart and his heart almost stopped to beat when he saw the paper. After all both were very busy in their works and they weren't "friends" as the word called you to be - _like they were mutuals? No.. just neighbors yeah.. neighbors-_ Killian thought _._

_"Jones.. Come here a second." Killian's boss called him.

_"Yes Mr. Hetfield.. how can I help you?

_"Well.. look Jones I have some viewers to visit and lead them to new houses and stuff tomorrow morning but I have to sleep and I got here 2 boxes of paperwork to do. I was wondering - _demanding Killian almost coughed_ \- if you could spend the night doing it." The man said.

This company we worked for was a three 'per one firm. They had architects, the administration were all paperwork come from also the telephony and the real estate part. Killian as a new employee could do everything they asked for.

_"I have some drawings for that company of chairs from Los Angeles and two of houses. They liked my lasts and I'm doing new ones. But sure I can". _I have no one waiting for me when I got home -_ he almost said.

_"That's great Jones. I'm sure this will help in your future here." James said.

* * *

After that Saturday Emma's recovery was very kick. Killian the day after visited her but she wasn't home so he dropped a letter on her front door carpet asking if she was okay with a little four leaf clover wishing her lucky all her week. Emma just make sure to knock on his door only to find him not home of course and then she decided to write on the back of that paper he send to her:

" YES "

Emma always got home late from work. Some days 2am sometimes 3am and she didn't care because she could handle all the strangers by herself and well.. she loved her job. Arriving 7pm she make sure to grab her coffee at Starbucks a little after and then she was in her table happily doing her daily work.

For a 2:35 dawn the weather wasn't bad and Emma decided to walk. When she was in her street she saw someone on the building's door and she frowned. When she approached she saw Killian. With his hands in his head and a sad face.

_"Are you.. Killian? Is that you?" Emma asked

_"Oh.. Hi lass i.. I was.. I lost my keys so I was trapped on the outside. I figure out that only someone in the morning could open here for me" he said

_"Than I can help you! Here let me open the door for us. Besides what are you doing here?" Emma asked

_"I just got home from work." He answered.

_"But you don't work by day?"

_"Yes but I had to do something more than my work for my boss." Killian said

_"Ah. I see. Well let's get to our homes because I'm coming from work too. Super tired by the way" Emma said

_"About it.. I said I lost my keys. Probably they are on my work desk already closed so I'll just stay here on the lobby's couch." He said

_"Oh no way! You can stay on my couch?" Emma said blushing

 _-blushing he made Swan blush. Oh my god he already liked her- __ "You sure? I don't want to step aside from some boundaries. Don't want to ruin what we have"

_"The thing we have Jones? Ha! Don't be silly we are friends. Let's get to my apartment and we can make some space to you." Emma pointed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TO BE CONTINUED xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – FRIES BEFORE GUYS

_"So Killian you have to go to work which time tomorrow?" Emma asked

_"Actually I don't work on weekends. You do?" He shyly asked

_"Ehh. No. Thank God it's just the week." She said coming with an white crochet blanket for him and a pillow. After all her brown and fluffy couch wasn't for sleep.

_"Ah sure. Swan thank you again for letting me spend the night. You may can count on me now for everything you need." Killian said

_"Okay. Do you want something to drink? To eat?" Emma asked

_"No I'm fine. You can go do your things. Tomorrow morning I'll go grab my keys and then you are free."

_"Right.. good night then.. Jones" she said teasing

_"Night Swan. Dream about good guys and sunsets and these girly things." He said already teasing back.

_"Don't go thinking i do girly things buddy. I'm more grown up than that. Besides? Fries before guys." she said winking

_"What? You have to explain this to me later Swan." He said laughing so hard that the first word fall from his lips a little weak

She went to her bedroom and he turn of the light of the living room. When she was on her bed trying to sleep her mind keep going to his kind words to her and how he make her laugh so easily. He tried to sleep. He managed a few hours until the morning came but during the night all he could think about was her. And she telling him they are friends and specially she saying to him she was a grown woman _(get a grip Jones- his brother would say if he was alive)._

* * *

He woke up. Write on a paper he would be right back to grab his belongings and went to his work to grab his keys. Once he got those he stopped by Starbucks to grab some coffee for him and Emma who was very kind to let him sleep on her couch.

Emma woke up and with her oversized t-shirt and shorts went to grab her laptop she left on the table when someone knock on her door and she opened. ( _Omg of course was Killian she forgot he had to grab his things before go)_ But she was in her pajamas with her hair a mess and a mad face because she forget to do coffee and then he was there looking to her with that face and he got.. coffee? Yes coffee she could smell the essence.

_"Emma.. I'm sorry I woke you?" Killian asked

_"No. I was.. I forgot you had to get back and here come in. This is coffee? She asked

 _That beautiful and curious Swan he thought-_

_"Yes. Here it's for you. For being so kind to let me sleep here" He said

_"Come in a bit." She said before she could hold her words. And Killian hide an smile

_"You look stunning Swan" Killian said

She sat on the couch to watch some cartoons. Yes a 28 years old woman liked to watch cartoons Saturday morning because she didn't get to see when she was an orphan.

_"Thanks? Well clearly I'm not. I just wake up now." She said sipping her coffee

Killian was amused. He couldn't take his eyes of her.

_"So what was that? Fries before guys?" Killian asked

Emma slapped him on the arm.

_"It started few years ago. When a guy dumped me. I called Ruby and she told me this thing. And to get over with it we ate all McDonald's we could. Emma said laughing

_"Far better than my alternative love" Killian said agreeing with her

_"Which was?" Emma asked

_"Drinking problem" he answered

_"Do you mind telling me? We could share our pasts Emma said not ready of what was coming but pretty sure she will support her friend. ( _friend Emma? When you think he is hot as hell and his beard and his back? Something inside her snapped)_ Okay even think he is hot he could be a friend.

_"Are you sure? You don't have to listen to all of this" he said

_"Killian we are friends. If you feel better I can share my past to you too?" Emma said putting her hand on his right leg. That bring a chill to both of them but both of them just stared to each other eyes.

_ "My brother took care of me after our parents died. After my older brother died on the sea my girlfriend broke up with me. And then I started to drink. All I could do was drink. I spent days on the floor mourning and drinking. I become a mess. This was 10 years ago. I spend all the days where I could be in a college like that. That's why I'm 29 and I'm a recent graduated architect. The only thing that saved me? Was a picture Liam painted founded on my wardrobe of me my brother and my parents on my 3rd birthday. That brought my hope back and next year I was working in anything who could give me money to start a college and as soon I had the money I got out of Ireland. Art saved me."

She was out of words. He had nobody. All he had was his friendship with Emma and she understand him because she had only her friends. She hugged him.

The moment he was sad telling her the things from his past was ceased as soon as she hugged him. It was perfect feel that kind of comfort with someone again. And then she said:

_"I grown up as an orphan. Apparently my parents left me on some door and the person send me orphanage where I grew up around "brothers and sisters" and new parents over a week. Sending me back when they were having their own child. I turned 18 and run away from that place and met Neal. He promised me things. And the only thing he gave me was an betrayal. I loved him. But he loved get new girls even with me and when I discovered I kicked his ass literally and got here. I finished my college and got an job on the city journal. I met Ruby on work. You know the one I talked that day I twist my ankle" Emma said smiling. It still hurts but she got better with time. ( _Her heart not the ankle_ )

Killian offered her a sad smile. And then he said:

_"I don't understand how someone could abandon a marvelous creature like you Emma. I'll never do this. I mean if you want me in your life".

_"Thank you."- _She almost chocked on her coffee_ -. Apparently we both had a hard past huh? I'm sorry for your brother." Emma said.

_"It's okay. That bloke would probably be proud of me right now. Do you mind if I go? I have to take a shower and do some stuff." He said scratching his ear and grabbing his bag.

_"Not at all. I have some stuff to do too. Thanks for the coffee by the way" Emma said leading his to her door.

_"Emma thank you again for let me sleep on your couch. I see you around?" Killian said

_"I hope so." She said blushing

Saturdays was their thing. Emma now liked Saturdays. After a promising morning they both set to their routine.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – DO YOU HAVE SOME FLOUR?

 **I'm sorry for not post in these 2 days. My internet went out and I had an exam for a college on Sunday/ You are welcome! Killian shirtless. Thank you so much for all your support. And to you my follower who doesn't send a review or a message. More reviews more shirtless Killian *wink wink* so you know. Send one like now?**

* * *

2 weeks passed and they don't saw each other for this while. Their jobs required a lot of both of them and they didn't have time for babbling. Also Emma was scared about her feelings. Killian closed his door to leave for work. And when he got home. Emma was closing her door to go. It wasn't that they were avoiding each other it's just.. when both get home they are too tired for anything else. And yet they don't know each other numbers _(How not Killian? You're such an idiot -_ he thought _-)_

Wednesday afternoon and Emma was receiving a visit from Ruby and her new boyfriend Victor. Emma was accomplished for both of them. Neither he or she were the kind of long relationships so she decided to make an cake to the lovebirds.

Except..

Emma grabbed the bowls and everything. Get the products, the eggs the chocolate and the butter.. the sugar and.. _(Great Emma. Really great you don't have flour. How are you planning to do a cake? Uhmm Jones! If somebody flour in this building it has to be him!)_

He was stirred on his couch thinking about the proposal he sent to his boss. After 24 hours without any sleep working he wanted an promotion. Do all the hard work on that firm got him really doing more drawings and getting more attention. This was Killian Jones.. threaten the man and then you will see his best. Until he heard a knock on his door. He frowned and got up to open the door. Only after he did he realized that he was shirtless.

_"Emma love what are you doing here?" Killian said

_"I.. ehh.. I was.. What?"she said only looking to his naked chest. Killian chuckled.

_"Emma. what. are. you. doing. here? He said with care in his voice ( _to not get her offended)_ and lifting her chin up.

She blushed. _(Oh my god why he had to be shirtless? She was so embarrassed) _"Oh.. yeah! Sorry Killian. Ah do you have some flour?"_ finally saying her sentence.

_"Come in love" he said amused with her cheeks flushed.

_"How much of do you need? " he asked grabbing his shirt for good measure.

_"Just this cup please." She said entering his kitchen.

Much like her place the room was old but comfy. With his things of course. He opened his closet and grabbed a bowl with flour.

_"Here love. You can grab more if you need. But what is requiring your cooking skills?" he asked

_"I'm doing a cake for Ruby and Victor. They are coming in like 2 hours _-she looked on the clock-_ Actually I have to hurry. " with that she got out of his apartment.

On the hall he screamed:

_"You are welcome Swan"

_"You can come later silly." She said smiling and running inside her apartment .

* * *

 _2 hours later-_

Emma opened the door.

_"Rubes! Come in." Emma greeted her friend.

_"Hi Ems! This is Victor." Ruby said with an wolf grin.

_"Nice to finally meet you Emma." He said

_"Let's get inside. Sit down on the couch guys. I make a cake for us to eat later." Emma said

Both of them sat on her couch with holding hands. ( _Emma can't believe it_ ).

_"So Emma what's new?" Ruby casually said.

_"The usual on work you know that obviously." Emma laughed

_"That I know but I want to hear what are making you giggle like that more usual" Ruby said and then..

 _Knock Knock_

Emma froze. The motive was knocking on her door she thought.

_"Are you expecting someone Emma?" Victor said trying to keep an conversation. Ruby just raised her brows.

_"Actually yes.. my neighbor.. ah my friend. He helped me with the cake and I invite him so" Emma said shyly while she opened the door.

_"Swan! Thanks for inviting love. I brought this. Thought it would go well." He said giving her a bottle of wine.

_"Thank you. You don't had to." "Guys this is my neighbor Killian. Killian this is Ruby and Victor my friends."

_"Nice to meet you mate" Killian said to Victor _"Same man. Welcome!" Victor finished

Kissing her knuckles he said _"Nice to meet you Ruby". "My pleasure." Ruby said blushing

 _(Rubes never blush Emma thought! Aargh! Omg this is jealousy? The can't be jealous. Damn. She already are)_ And then Killian turned to Emma and said:

_"Lovely as usual Swan" Killian said with an smirk. Splaying himself on her couch.

And was her turn to blush hard.

Victor started:

_"So here we are with two amazing writers of city's journal. What is your profession Killian? "

_"I am an architect. Well I just do some draws and work on paperwork. Sometimes I accompany a few big fishes in houses visiting and all. You know." He shyly said

Emma turned to defend him in somehow.

_"What you do for your life Victor?"

_"I am a doctor. Actually a surgeon. Worked for navy a few years ago but now I'm here."

Killian froze. What if met Liam? What if he knew his brother better than him? Emma felt his discomfort and sat next to him on the arm of the couch holding his shoulder.

_"Eeh. You met my brother Liam? He died a few years ago." Killian said. More afraid of what was coming than ever.

_"Wait? You are a Jones?" the blonde man said

_"The second and the only now." Killian said sensing his emotions emerging. Emma squeezed his shoulder.

_"You were his little brother? Oh Killian I'm so sorry. Yes I met your brother. The best captain and the most nice and humble men on that ship. His death was "worthed" if you forgive me to say. We defend those bandits who was trying to cross the border." Victor said

Killian felt tears on his eyes. _"I don't know what to say."

_"He talked a lot about you Killian. How he had to pay –happily let me put this- on your grades and seeing you growing up was the thing he mostly got proud speaking on the ship to our crew. It's really nice to meet you. Liam Jones was and will be forever a hero." Victor finished.

Killian was with his head down. Clearly crying and with his hand above Emma's on his shoulder.

Ruby then changed the subject talking about some jokes. What made everyone including Killian laugh. The talk went easily after that until long hours of the initial night. Emma as soon as she remembered the cake said:

_"The cake! The wine! Let me grab those and we can talk more"

_"I will help you Emma" Ruby said

* * *

 _On the kitchen…_

_"Emma what the hell?" Ruby said

_"What now Ruby?" Emma answered

_"Why didn't you tell me your boyfriend neighbor had an accent? Not speaking about him Emma, his face his eyes. I'm sorry Victor but he is freaking hot." Ruby screamed

_"Wow slow down wolfie girl. He is not my boyfriend. He is just my neighbor and my friend." Emma said looking down.

_"No Emma I meant your boy. Friend. okay? But answer me"

_"Ruby, I don't know why I have to talk about how he looks to you? I mean you guys met each other few moments ago" Emma spoke

_"Oh my God! Emma Swan jealous?" Ruby grinned

_"Oh you wish!" Emma answered. But she was. And both of the girls know it.

_"But seriously Ems he is really hot! He is just hot or he is nice? Did you already saw him shirtless?"

_"He is also nice. And yes. Now we have to put this cake on a table. Grab the wine" Emma said

_"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Ruby squealed. ( _She squealed. Seriously Emma thought.)_

_"Here's the cake guys." Ruby went back to Emma's living room.

_"Seems delicious Emma. Thank you." Victor said.

_"Love do you want me to serve the wine or anything?" Killian said

Ruby squished Victor and said to his ear _"They look like a couple don't they?"

_"They aren't?" was the Doctor answer.

After 20 pm Ruby and Victor decided to leave. Killian stayed to help her clean the mess. The table. The towel on it and the plates and cups. After clean all up they went to her door.

_"It was a lovely evening. Thank you for inviting." Killian said

_"Thank you for your company and the flour." She said

_"Well if you forgive me to go.. I have work bright and early tomorrow. But give me your phone number. You can call if you need something." Killian said.

_"Of course." She said smiling. "Have a good night." And with that she kissed him. On the corner of his mouth. ( _Killian could say that to you if you ask_ ) But for Emma was in his check.

Then he don't move. He stared to her eyes searching for answers but she was beautiful.

When he doesn't moved Emma thought she made a mistake. Then he said:

_"The better Emma. The better night." And he leave.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – EMMA'S LITTLE SECRET

 __"Apparently what is catching the teenagers attention recently is nothing less than tv shows. NBC,ABC,Fox,HBO and others can get a lot of publicity with fans. Calling each other "fandom" these teenagers give their life to protect their "otp", shipping couples and sending love and hate to the actors.."_ Emma finished her post on the journal website. Finally her job was done. She could get home and relax.

_"Hey Emma! Wan to hang out with some friends?" Ruby said

_"No Rubes! Thanks but I'm tired. Want to sleep." Emma dismissed her friend

_"No! Come on Emma! What was the last time you went to a bar? To have fun? You have to go. You don't have to stay after midnight tho."

_"Fine Ruby. I'll go with you." She finally gave up. She could get used to a few drinks.

The girls got out of work and went to the best bar they knew to meet Ruby's friends. The Jolly Roger.

* * *

"Sign here and then you can keep going with this paperwork:

_ ; Architecture Inc. 2015"

Tuesday night. Killian was peaceful filling his paperwork when somebody interrupted him.

_"Hey Jones! My girlfriend and I are meeting some of her friends on Jolly. Want to come with us?" David asked

Killian had to got Emma out of his head. They were just friends. _-She never will want something with me-_ he thought then he answered:

_"Okay. My shift ends in 15 min. See you there?"

_"Sure. Well Mary Margaret invited some of her friends. Maybe you will not hate at all." David said winking.

* * *

_"So.. Emma tell me.. Do you like your neighbor?" Ruby suddenly asked on the way to the bar

_"Ruby I'm going to be serious with you. When I bumped on him I never thought this could happen. But when we did again and he take me to my apartment helping me with the ice and calling you I kind of start to like him. And that scared me a lot. Especially after Neal fiasco. Because of that I ignored him for 2 weeks. And he always were kind to me. Never he mentioned something about just use me you know? And I know. I mean he is freaking hot!"

_"I knew it! I'm so happy for you Emma. What are you waiting for?" Ruby said jumping

_"Wow. Slow down we don't know if he likes me. And I don't want to screw any friendship. I only got you and him to help you know? And he probably with that face and that body could get everyone he wants." Emma said

_"It's a risk everyone is willing to take. But I am sure he does like you. I mean he only got eyes for you. Victor even thought you both were a couple!" Ruby answered.

* * *

 _At the bar…_

David and Mary Margaret were already there on a big corner table. Waiting for their guests.

_"Oh look they are already there Emma" Ruby said waving.

_"Ruby! How are you?" Mary Margaret said hugging Ruby.

_"I'm fine. Thanks. Hey this is Emma my bff. Emma this is David and Mary Margaret." Ruby answered the woman and introduce the three of them.

_"Hi Emma. Nice to meet you." David said shaking his hand and hugging Mary Margaret.

_"You are beautiful Emma. You was born here?" Mary Margaret asked

_"Actually no. I'm from Canada." Emma shyly said

_"Awesome. Let's sit then. David you said your friend were coming too?" Mary M. said

_"Yes, look he is right there. Talking to that woman." David pointed.

Emma turned around to see and felt her blood boiling. It was Killian! She wanted to cry but she had company. But they were just friends right? He could hang out with every one he wants to.

_"Dave! Sorry I'm late i.." Killian stopped to talk when he saw Emma. What was she doing there? What if she saw that woman trying to flirt with him?

_"Jones! Right in time! This is my girlfriend Mary Margaret. And her friends.."

Killian interrupted him: _"Emma. Nice to see you again! Ruby.. hi!" he said without take his eyes from Emma.

_"You guys know each other?" David confused asked.

_"We do. He is Emma's neighbor." Ruby said with an grin on her face

Killian sat on the middle of the table. Ruby and Emma side by side looking to David and Mary Margaret also side by side.

_"Where's Victor Ruby? Killian asked

_"Ah he couldn't come. He got all night shift today. Doctor's stuff." Ruby answered

Another awkward silence. They ordered their drinks. Emma was in the corner looking to her hands. Killian frowned.

_"So Killian.. Looks like you were having a great night over there?" Mary Margaret asked

Killian blushed. Scratching behind his ear he answered:

_"Ahh. Actually no. I was dismissing that lady. But she was very.. persistent."

 _Emma felt guilty. Why she was so jealous? Damn._

_"Guys I have to go to the lady's room. Excuse me." Emma got up and went to the bathroom clearly perturbed with something Killian noted.

She washed her hands. Put some water in her face. _Take a deep breath Emma. Don't panic. No reason_. And she got back to the group.

_"Swan everything is fine?" Killian asked as soon as she got back.

_"Yeah. It's alright." She affirmed

They talked until late hours. Mary Margaret and David had to go because she have some exams to give to her class in the morning. She was a teacher.

Ruby already planning something said she had to go to do some stuff. Emma didn't believed. Than Emma and Killian were alone. They sat on the bar and started to talk. Emma could do it. After all they were friends. When Killian excused himself to go to the bathroom a man sat at Emma's side.

_"Ems how good to see you again." Neal said

She felt a chill run up her spine. He's back

_"Back off Neal." She simply said

_"But Emma let's remember the old times. Come on! Let's go to my room" Neal clearly drunk said

Emma felt like she was going to vomit. Then..

_"Don't you heard mate? She said back off." Killian said

Oh thank god. Killian. She could breathe now.

_"And who are you your dog?" Neal screamed

_"I happen to be her friend. Now get out or I will put you out myself" Killian said with disbelief that someone was treating Emma like that. Specially this guy. The one who made her afraid of everything. He wanted to kill him.

_"Killian let's get out of here us. He don't deserve your talk." Emma said grabbing his hand and going out of the bar

They went back to their own houses walking. They both doing company for each other.

_"Bastard!" Emma complained.

_"Don't let him get into you like that Emma. He don't deserve your thoughts."Killian said rubbing his hand on her back.

_"You are right. I'm afraid I have to go. My work shifts tomorrow is in the morning. I see you around?" Emma said

_"I hope so Emma." Killian said and that time was his turn to kiss her check.

Emma peacefully went to sleep thinking about that peck on her check. Also with that pillow who smells like him. She never put that to laundry after he left. That was her little secret.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 – TEXT BDAY

* * *

 _New York, July.._

Beep. Killian grabbed his phone.

E: What are you doing?

K: Drawing some boring stuff. You?

E: On Mary Margaret and David's house. She asked Ruby to come and Ruby called me.

K: Already bored?

E: Yep. Keep talking to me then I'll not sleep on my chair. Lol :)'

K: I will tell jokes then lass..

Emma was trying to not choke on her drink at table with the girls. Killian was sending stupid but funny jokes.

_" I told you. They are like that. He makes her happy" Ruby whispered to Mary Margaret

_"They look very cute. A beautiful couple." Mary M. said

_"Emma what you've got there? Want to show us? Or it's inappropriate?" Ruby asked with an grin

_"Uh..No Ruby! It's just Killian. He is telling me jokes." Emma said as that was a common thing.

_"So girls. I asked you here because David said Killian's birthday is coming. And he wants us to make a party. Let's plan things out!" Mary Margaret said

* * *

 _On the shopping going buying Killian's gift.._

_"Emma you know what you are buying for him?" Ruby said entering the mall.

_"I don't. Let's choose your gift to him then we can discuss mine." Emma said

_"What you think about this necktie?" Ruby asks

_"No. Isn't like him. He does more the "Rock Star" style. Are you coming with Victor?" Emma says proudly

_"And you love that huh? Yes I am. He said he had something special for Killian." Ruby grinned

Emma just ignores her and start to look to things to put in a work desk.

_"This is perfect!" Emma exclaimed looking to a golden and fancy compass in her hands.

_"Wow Emma! This is huge. It's for his job?" Ruby asked

_"Yep. To him put on his desk" Emma happily said giving the article to the owner to pay the price.

Walking some more and after a coffee on the local cafeteria Emma and Ruby bought his gift. Ruby was giving to him a bottle of Rum. _After all everyone like rum as Ruby said-_

* * *

He didn't had a happy birthday since Liam died so Killian was expecting nothing on the day. On the back of his mind he wanted to tell Emma but he was afraid to ruin the friendship so he just stayed at home drinking some cheep beer until David called him.

_"Hey Killian! Want to come to watch The Bulls?" The man asked.

_"Ah. Sure why not." Killian at least wasn't going to pass his birthday alone.

Mary Margaret planned the party pretty well on their apartment. David give the excuse of some game to Killian come and they all surprised him.

_"Oh! Hey everyone." He shyly said. He didn't expect anyone to celebrate his birthday. As soon as he came he saw Emma on the corner smiling with an wrapped box in her hands. His heart speed up.

_"Hey Killian. Happy Birthday my boy!" Mary Margaret said grabbing him to a hug. Something motherly. David and Mary Margaret were about 35 years old. And they were trying their first child. They had what it called Relationship goals.

After a lot of beers and presents he got time to finally talk to Emma.

_"Hey!" he softly said

_"Hello Killian. Happy Birthday." She said hugging him.

He happily hugged her back. Whit an exasperate sight he said:

_"Than you. You know.. I didn't had a birthday since Liam.." he was trying to say

Emma silent him with a peck on his check. It was becoming normal. _And Killian loved it.. wait.. Liked it. * Yep Jones. On your knees_ \- Killian thought about his brother saying this and got out a laugh.

_"Here I got this to you." Emma said putting the box on his lap. They sat on the couch side by side.

He put his hands on the box. But she didn't take hers. So his hands were above hers. They look to each other eyes like they were enchanted. But Emma said:

_"Take a look!"

He opened the box. There he found an perfect compass. Something symbolical who will surely makes him remember his brother and Emma.

_"Emma this is.. This.. is perfect. I loved it!" Killian said with a smile. Emma never saw him smile like that. _Maybe this is a smile he gave to his brother_ – Emma thought.

_"Killian I'm glad you liked." Emma said smiling back.

_"No Swan.. I didn't just liked it. I loved. This is perfect. Seriously. No one ever gave something so symbolical and emotional like that to me. " He said.

Emma had tears in her eyes. But she hold it. He realized through. And after a few moments he said to her:

_"Let's enjoy the party love." Grabbing her hands and going to get a drink.

The time to sing happy birthday came and they all reunited on the table. With the cake Mary Margaret made.

Before they start Ruby went to talk to Killian.

_"Hey Killian. Happy Birthday" Ruby said

_"Thank you Ruby. I didn't expect all of this.." Killian said

_"Yeah. We set all up other day. Glad you liked." Ruby explained

_"Emma too? I mean.. she helped?" Killian incredulous said.

_"Yes Killian she did." Ruby said nodding her head. "Listen.. Victor couldn't make to get a free shift on the hospital. They send him to LA. He will be back in two weeks and he wanted to give you something personally. So... two weeks okay?"

_"Oh.. okay." Killian said scratching behind his ear.

With the cake destroyed and all happy birthdays received. Killian could say he never had a birthday so good like that for a while. And he was thankful for his friends. Especially Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- It's about bloody time SWAN

Killian was excited. His boos asked him to come early in the morning to the firm. All the tips were saying he will be promoted. So he woke up early bushed his teeth took a shower and went to his work. He never got the chance to tell Emma but they agreed to lunch together on that day. Setting up to 13pm at some restaurant they both new. They choose "The crocodile" it wasn't all fancy neither all poor.

_"Killian. I'm glad you are here. Considering your settings and sells including the fact all the clients asks for your drawings. I'm sure you deserve a promotion." Mr. Hetfield said

_"Thanks James. I really appreciate it." Killian answered

_"Well. So welcome to a new side of this firm. I'm promoting you to Director of the architect area." The old man said

_"Wow! Really? Thank you so much sir. I'm noting going to disappoint you." Killian firmly assured.

_"That's all Mr. Jones. I see you at Monday?" James asked

_"Sure." Killian said walking out the building

* * *

 _Why I am so nervous to this lunch? Well I'm pretty sure this yellow dress is adequate._ Emma thought. Suddenly her phone stopped her.

_"Mrs. Swan?" A firm woman voice said.

_"Yes. What I own the pleasure Mrs. Mills?" Emma said to her boss

_"Well Emma we love your job here. But with the crisis on the world we have to cut some bills. That's why we are firing you right now Mrs. Swan. I assure you that you correct payment will go to your account but that's all. You can grab your things anytime" The woman finished

Emma was in shock. Tears start to fall on her face. It was her dream job. She couldn't believe it. Grabbing her keys and wallet she put the dress and went to the restaurant. Killian could help her.

* * *

On the restaurant Killian sat on the table close to the glass to Emma see him.

_"You need something Sr.?" the waitress said

_"No thank you. I'm waiting for someone." Killian said

_"Killian is that you?" Tink said

_"Tink! How are you?" Killian said greeting the woman. She was the one at the bar who was trying to hit on him. She had no boundaries. So obviously she sat on his table.

_"It's occupied." Killian said

_"I'm seeing nobody. So how are things Killy?" She said putting her elbow on the table and showing her cleavage. Killian start to look out the doors. This could go really bad.

Emma was crying going to the restaurant. To make things better it started do rain. Not a raining lazy day. A huge rain. On the street of the restaurant Emma tried to call Killian. She was out of energy.

Getting to the doors when she was about to open she saw Killian with a woman sitting in front of him. Emma wanted to disappear. _She couldn't be jealous. They were just friends. But the ache in her heart didn't stop with that. She couldn't lie to herself anymore._ _She was falling for him. And that's why she never did this. Because the guys surely broke her heart. Like he did now._

* * *

And when they eyes lock. He saw she was crying. And she start to do the only thing in mind. She start to run.

_"Emma.. wait!" Killian said running after her. With the rain he got soaked.

_"No Killian go back to your business." Emma screamed

He grabbed her elbow and they stop.

_"Emma love what happened?" He said

_"Don't. I'm just going home. You can go back to your lunch date." Emma said

_"No.. Emma. Emma stop." He grabbed both of her shoulders. "I was waiting for you. Then that lass came. I swear Emma. I'm nothing searching for anybody right now. I have who I want right here." He sighed and then kissed her.

The most passionate kiss ever. He pulled her to an alley. She was with her back on the wall and he was kissing her fiercely. And it felt so good. Emma never kissed someone like that. Their kiss was hot and love and it was just like one "everything is going to be fine. I'm here" at the same time and when Emma got distracted he use the opportunity to kiss her more firmly deepening the kiss. They broke apart for air. He couldn't help the smile on his face. And he was happy Emma smiled back. They were holding hands.

Emma felt a little guilty. But the reality came and she was afraid of how she could pay her apartment and bills without a job. Her dream job. And she start to cry again.

_"I got fired." She said to him between sniffs. They both were soaked to bone. The rain was starting to slow down but the damage was done.

_"Oh lass. I'm so sorry." He said and grabbed her for a hug. Squeezing just that little bit more Emma needed.

_"Let's get home and you can explain to me." He said signalizing to a cab.

Getting into his apartment they sat on the couch with an Emma still crying.

_"Love shh I've got you." Killian said holding her on his arms.

_"Killian I've got nothing now. I've never had anyone. Now I had nothing. How I'm supposed to pay my bills? There's a lot and my new high heels are expensive." She said

_"Love... Emma we will figure out everything. I've got you. You have me. For as long as you want. I can help you." He said

After a few more confirmations and assures to her of everything going to be fine.. they were quietly drinking a coffee on his living room.

_"I'm so sorry for coming down like that. I never had a chance to congratulate you for your promotion. You deserve it Killian" Emma said

_"Don't worry Swan. You were afraid. I'm glad we have now each other back like that. It was bloody time to have a friend here." Killian shyly said

Emma was better. And Killian were curious.

_"I'm going to plan the things by now. Tomorrow maybe. I will organize my apartment and put some laundry in day. I have yet to get my things on the journal and I didn't talk to Ruby yet." Emma said already better. Just for being close to him.

_"Sure. Anything you need just ask me." Killian said. With Emma like that he couldn't be happy for his promotion.

_"So Emma about the kiss.." Killian said scratching his ear.

_"I liked and if you want it could happen again." She said smiling.

_"I waited so long to do this Emma.. I really like you.. It felts so bloody good." He said approaching her and holding her waist putting her close to him.

She lift her arms to his neck and just said: "Me too. You were so nice to me Killian. I really like you too. Thought.."

_"You don't have so say Emma. I will respect your space. I'm in this for the long haul. We can surely go slow." He said with his forehead on hers.

Sighing he finished: "It's so good to hold you in my arms love."

She silent him with a kiss. Another breathless one. Apparently they are good at this.

He grabbed her hair and his other hand went from the lift of her blouse to her thighs lifting and squeezing. Emma was messing his hair when he was deepening the kiss and she was liking that. Very much. To both of their dislike Emma put an end on the kiss pushing him lightly.

_"We promised slow right?" Emma said breathless and happy.

_"Yes lass we did. Have a good night my love." Killian said grinning.

Emma tried to not squeal to the endearment and went smiling to her apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back. It's really important send me a review if you liked okay? i'm just waiting. Thank you for follow this. I appologize again for the language mistakes. (i do this on my on) xx**

* * *

CHAPTER 9 – When a door is closed you have to deal with it.

 _In a beautiful Monday on New York._

Emma woke up early and very happy about that night. She couldn't get Killian out of her head, but she had to find some work to do _._

Grabbing her coffee she start to read the journal until she find something substantial:

" _Looking for a journalist with experience and a successful curriculum with the ability to talk in public. NBC (avenue XXXXX, day XX)"_

She didn't need to read the rest so she went to the local. Getting there, she found an emerge line to get in and try her play speaking some publicity involving sports. It wasn't her special ability and area but she needed the job to pay the bills.

_"Number 476. Yes, you your blond." The old woman asked for Emma.

_"I'm the director and I need you to do something right. A thing who everyone in this room didn't did yet. I need my lunch so be quick if you're bad or can't talk."

Emma did her role-play splendid well. Everyone was impressed. Next step was in her office. And that Emma could go fine. She went to the office grinning.

_"Sit down Mrs. Swan." Sandra said

_"Thank you Mrs. Wilson. And I really need this job." Emma said

_"Okay. I know everyone says that. So you speak another language?" the woman asked

_"Not really. But I worked for the city journal."

_"Oh. Interesting.. And why miss Swan they fired you?" She asked with fire in her eyes.

_"I did nothing. It was all cost containment." Emma answered

_"All right. You did very well Emma Swan, in that commercial. You think you are able to be the first sportive reporter of our channel? Mrs. Wilson said grinning. She was giving an opportunity to that fierce young lady.

Emma was agape. But recovered quickly and said yes to the woman. She had to tell Killian. She grabbed her phone but thought well. She decided to make him a surprise and a visit in his office.

* * *

Getting there she was stopped by a young lady who asked who she was and told her she had to announce to Killian who wanted to see her. _He is freaking famous here damn Emma thought._

Accepting her of course Killian couldn't believe she was visiting him. He ached to see her and talk a bit since he had to leave early to work.

_"Hey! I have good news. I thought in make a surprise visiting you." Emma said

_"Indeed was a surprise lass. Through I told my assistant that you were allowed to come without her bothering to tell me. He grinned getting close to her.

_"I missed you." Killian said grabbing her by her waist and kissing her.

After let her go. Emma breathless said:

_"Wow *laugh*. I missed you too. We didn't saw each other what? In 12 hours?" she finished laughing

_"The struggle is real love." Killian said grabbing her waist and touring her by his new office.

_"Aw the compass. You really liked." Emma said hugging him.

_"Why I wouldn't? You understand me so well." He seriously said.

Emma was blushing. They were in a thing now. A relationship? She was nervous.

_"What you came for lass? Just to get some kisses?" Killian said kidding and making her remember why she came.

_"You will not believe. I've already have a new job. I'll be the main reported of NBC going to hockey games and soccer/football games, and volleyball. Specially with the Olympics in Brazil next year. I don't know if I'm good enough but.."

Killian stopped her sitting her in his lap on his chair and speaking:

_"Emma I'm so happy for you. You deserve this and more. I'm sure you will handle it."

 _She never loved any man like that before.. wait loved? Who said that? LIKED. Yeah she liked him. Very much._

_"Thank you. Have lunch with me?" Emma asked

_"Sure. But I have to be back around 2pm. I have a lot to do here." Killian said smiling

Emma started her job in the next week. By Monday. She called Ruby and the brunette was so happy that Emma had to say goodbye because Ruby was screaming. She was glad she got so much in such few weeks. New friends.. and Killian.

* * *

 _Late night,Wednesday 4am… New York_

Killian was passing by an alley because his usual road was occupied with some media star party when everything went black. There was a fight on that moment and the people fighting choose Killian to hit.

_"What do we got ?" the nurse asked.

_"Killian Jones. I actually know him. Let's heal this black eye. And he got 3 broken ribs too. Please call his emergency contact." Victor said.

After a while Killian was back in his room but a little grog because of the painkillers. He asked the doctor about what happened and if they call Emma. He couldn't help but get a little worried about her reaction.

 _In the morning…_

_"Hello? This is hmm.. Emma Swan?" The nurse asked

_"Yes. Why you have my number?" Emma skeptically asked

_"I'm actually calling from a hospital. Killian Jones entered here last night. You're his emergency number. Sorry if we are interrupting." The woman said

Emma hold an yelp. _"Uh.. tell me the address I'm going right now. Is he okay?" she asked worried.

_"He actually can leave the hospital today. But with his contact because he can't walk properly yet." The nurse said

She grabbed her jacket and went to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Reviews are always a good thing and make me more happy to write this story. Again i'm really sorry for the language mistakes. Love you all. Even if you don't talk to me on twitter. xx leave a review to make my day please. i write this to you all.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – THE PROPOSAL

He woke up with all the pain in the world. Apparently the day after _just like with exercises on a gym_ was the worst. He called the nurse and she applied the medication on him. After that they brought his breakfast and he was watching TV.

_"Hello there! I'm coming. Don't be naked." Dr. Whale said getting into his room.

Killian laughed. _"Welcome?" he said pointing to his clothes.

_"That's funny. But let's take serious now. I said to Ruby few weeks ago that I couldn't go to your birthday party and that's true because I worked all night here. I also said I had something special for you at your birthday." Victor said.

_"Don't you worry mate. It's all good. And you don't have to give me anything. We are already friends." Killian said joking.

Victor ignored him and sat on his bed. _" Killian when your brother was with me, before he died I mean. He asked to me to give you something at your birthday in case he didn't make it."

Killian got a lump on his throat. Talk about his brother could make him emotional.

_"So as he said to me on your 30th birthday I had to find you and give you this." Victor said giving to him a medium sized with black velvet box.

Killian opened the box. It was an anchor. The ones just the man on the navy with best reputation have with and inscription saying: Brothers Jones propriety. And on the side was a ring. -With a beautiful emerald on it. He recognized as the ring their mother used.

_"I don't have words for that. This is bloody amazing! Liam and I used to play when kids that we would have an anchor by our own. And this? I love you brother. So much." Killian whispered like a prayer.

Victor smiled. _"Good to know Jones. Thought he said this one It's for an special occasion. Don't give this to someone who didn't deserve it." He said

_"Of course man." Killian said with tears on his eyes.

After that Victor leave needing to check the others patients.

* * *

_"I'm here to see Killian Jones." Emma Said to the Hospital receptionist.

_"And who are you I may ask to announce?" the woman said

_"Emma Swan. I'm his emergency contact." Emma said getting frustrated by the second. She needed to see Killian.

_"Oh. I'm sorry Mrs. Swan I'll show you his room." She finished

 _On his room…_

_"Mrs. Swan you can take from there I presume?" The woman nicely said

_"Yes. Sure, I'll go." Emma said. She took a deep breath and got in. She was practically the name of desperation.

Killian was on his hospital bed. Some balloons of his firm on the side and he was watching TV drinking those little box juices. He was with his face red because of the bruises and a black eye and was with some baby blue hospital shirt with a fluffy with blouse. He was cute but Emma was in shock with the view. How could someone hurt him like that? When he saw her.

_"Emma.. hi love, I was worried about you." Killian said

_"Oh my god Killian look at you?" She got closer to him touching his face lightly

_"Who could do this? Omg this hurts right? They are giving you the right medications? Are you really okay? What about your ribs? Let me see.

She lifted his shirt and found him wrapped in a gauze *a thin translucent fabric of silk* and it was red and he got cuts and Emma almost started to cry.

_"Love.. Emma. Look at me." he said lifting her chin

_"I'm fine now. And of course I'm taking the right medications. They are doctors Emma. He said chuckling. "I just had bad lucky to walk in that way. I actually can eat alone and do everything right. It's just walk I'm hard at. These broken ribs hurts so bloody much love.. you have no idea."

Emma smiled. _"Then it's good I'm here right? We can't leave you all alone. But seriously I came here running. You freaked me out. Don't do that anymore, okay Jones?"

_"Yes Swan. I promise. Now get here a minute I need something." He said

_"What? I can call the doctors." She got closer. In some point she could see his bruises closely. And his eyes. Oh his eyes. She missed him. Then her eyes dropped to his mouth when he spoke.

_"This." Then he kissed her like they were alone -with an strength she never saw before- and he wasn't in a hospital bed. And both of them forgot about the moment when..

Dr. Whale cleared his throat _"Emma. I'm seeing that you already checked our patient and he is free to go home?" Victor asked

Emma blushed. Killian laughed so hard that he start to cough and a taste of blood came to his mouth. Both of them turned around to see him but he assured he was fine.

_"Okay Killian. You will have to take these antibiotics. 1 per day and after 1 week you are coming back to take a check up. Emma you will need to help him in some things like walk. And that's all. I'll ask my nurse to take your discharge from the hospital."

Killian changed his clothes and with a hand on Emma's waist to support and because he could he leave the hospital. His other hand was occupied by a bag with his medications and the box from Liam. Killian still couldn't believe on his brother gift. He was grateful he had Liam around him. Even if was for a short time.

* * *

Getting on their building…

The taxi went off. Emma opened her door and Killian's and helped him support himself. He couldn't yet walk properly so he needed her support.

_"Let's walk up this beloved stairs Swan. We can go to my apartment if you don't mind. My stuff are there." Killian said

_"Of course. Thought I can't leave you alone." Emma said worried.

They got into his apartment. Emma dropped Killian on his couch and sat next to him.

_"Are you okay? You need something?" Emma asked

_"Could you grab a cup of water for me? Feel yourself at home love" Killian said

She got a cup for both of them. And sat again.

_"You can stay here. If you want of course. You don't need to. I'm fine. It was a stupid question anyway…" Killian said scratching behind his ear.

_"Stay the night you mean?" Emma asked

_"Yes. It would be just like you did for me Swan. When we were just friends" Killian said.

Emma couldn't help it. She really had missed him.

_"Oh yeah? And what we are now?" She stand in front of him teasing.

_"You decide. You want to be my girlfriend?" Killian asked like it was noting.

Emma stopped on her way to climb onto his lap. She fall next to him. _"You mean girlfriend? Like lovers and friendship and support and all? She asked worried.

_"Yes. Emma with all. I really like you. And I'm not leaving you. Until you want me I will be here for you." Killian said realizing her worry about trust and relationships. Emma felt a wave of relief. And another of lust. Because Killian was with his hand on her thigh.

She pulled him to her and kissed him with all passion she got on that moment.

_"Okay. I can be your girlfriend." Emma said resting her forehead on his.

_"That's my girl." Killian said

Emma closed his door and went to her apartment to grab some things. She texted Ruby letting her know that "they are boyfriend/girlfriend now" and went to collect her things. She grabbed her toothbrush and her pajamas. A little box with some others things and a book she been studying for her work. She was thinking in her candies when Ruby texted back.

 _ **R: "Yay! This deserve a party! You two can meet the rest of us tomorrow at 7pm on the newest club "The Knot"? I set everything up"**_

 _ **E: "Okay Rubes. Have to go. Good night xx"**_

 _ **R: "I'm not wishing because I know you will have. ;)"**_

Emma laughed. Ruby was incorrigible. She got her things on a bag and went back to his place.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is just a keep going to chapter 10. Sorry for the short chp. It's because I accidentally excluded all the fanfictions I had! I know. And I miss them. This chapter is pure fluffy. I will update sooner but I have to say to you guys. I am not a angst person. So this fanfiction is all happiness and flowers. Reviews/Comments are appreciated. AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES. Love you all**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 11- COME HERE_

 _Late Night, New York.. probably around 10 pm,_

_"Arghh.. Okay I'm comfortable Swan thank you." Killian said already on his bed.

_"Let me just put your pillow right there.. and.. done" Emma said leaning to him to fix his pillow giving Killian a full view of her cleavage.

 _-Oh my god.. Hold yourself Killian don't look. Damn I did.-_ Killian thought

_"I never asked. Are you hungry?" she said

_"No lass but if you are there's pizza on the fridge. Feel yourself at home. Again." He said winking

_"Nah I'm good. Let me take your medications and we can talk if you aren't sleepy." Emma answered

Getting his meds on the cabin on the kitchen Emma tried to not think but failed about how right it feels be with him and this relationship.

_"Here Take it." Emma gave Killian the meds and sat on the bed.

_"You know lass.. we never got the chance to know each other properly. Want to tell me anything?" Killian said but seeing Emma's confused face he kept going. _"Like, you know silly things. My favorite color is blue and I love to draw things."

Emma face lightened up _"Ohm. Okay. My favorite color is Purple and I love coffe."

_"Don't I know it." Killian said getting back a slap on his arm from Emma.

_"Well I love my job and do things everyone loves." Emma finished

_"Guess we know each other more than we thought right?" Killian said.

_"Indeed. Ah I almost forget. Since we are boyfriend/girlfriend now we have a party to go to celebrate tomorrow. Ruby insisted. Can we go?" Emma said with a puppy face.

_"Oh Absolutely. That will be interesting. Seeing my love dress for our party to celebrate. Not saying the fact I can hold you tighter when I want and I can be by your side." Killian said

Emma smiled and leaned up to kiss him. They stayed like that for a few minutes telling each other about their childhood until Killian yawned.

_"Guess it's time to sleep." Killian said nuzzling to her hair. Now they were holding hands with Emma snuggled by his side.

_"Yeah. I will put my pajamas then I can go to the couch." Emma said.

_"Emma love, do you mind if you stay? I could need your help." Killian asked.

She knew he didn't but stay with him felt so good that she couldn't denied it. After all it was just sleep right? And Killian was a gentleman. Then she turned around.

_"If you insist. Just to help you." She went smiling to put her pajamas on the bathroom.

She went out and Killian was giving room to her on the bed.

_"Ready Love?" Killian said smiling.

_"Yup." She shyly answered.

_"Come here." He said and hold her against him. And it was amazing. He would never believe Emma Swan was on his bed by his side looking for him to snuggle in bed. He was blessed and already in love with that woman.

At his side she just went to hug him. Pretty weakly because of his ribs and went to a peaceful sleep. Both of them indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Hooked on You

 _ **I have to say thank you to my sister with the title and to my friend:**_ _ **irishswanff1 (twitter) . She is my new beta! Look to how fancy am i. So thank you! (go check on her tumblr ) 3 You guys needs to understand "commas" in our language here in Brazil (portuguese) doesn't go with "and" what translate to "e". So now you know why i don't know properly this comma thing.**_ _ **I didn't knew until today that comma is this ",". for that i'm sorry.**_ _ **Let's begin with this fanfic.**_ _ **Next chapter will be about their work (and the angst-climax) will be revealed on the beggigning of the next. this one is good too.**_ _ **I'd love to hear what you have to say about me and my fanfic. Please leave a review. Everytime i saw that i didn't get one, well this makes me don't want to write. So please leave at least an emoji. Thanks for the follows. xx C**_

* * *

" _Killian Jones we are from Architects Inc and we hope you are feeling alright after that incident. We hope to see you again in a week._

 _Best regards, Mr. Hetfield"_

Relief washed over Killian as he read the email. He would be back soon. He loves his job for sure and he was tired of staying in bed all day.

He woke up with a warm body sprawled on him. At first he felt a little weird, but when he remembered it was Emma he held her a little more tighter . He was happy and hot. It was a good morning. The sun was shining through the window and what he saw next took his breath away, more than the entire world ever could; Emma waking up. She began to stretch and mess up the sheets with a troubled look on her face until she noticed him. She smiled and his first instinct was lean down and kiss her. She didn't reject him and it was all good until he moved and she was trapped between him and the sheets and the next thing she knew they were making out. Things were heating up when his chest started to hurt. Being with her felt so good that he seemed to forget about his injury. That broke the moment and Emma helped him lay down on the bed again telling him she was going to get his meds.

Past 10 am where they spent the rest of the morning playing scrabble, watching cartoons, and kissing each other fiercely only breaking for air, Emma had to go eventually to do her things. She was doing a research for her new job. To add in the material for the interviews. Besides, they had a party at night and Killian needed to rest.

So after Killian saw the e-mail he very slowly took a bath - _wincing like a bloody sailor!_ Liam would say- the pain was real so he eventually fell to a peaceful sleep on his couch.

When Killian woke up he grabbed his meds and a cup of water. They need to be taken in two hours period. Deciding he needed another shower because it was a hot day and he was nervous, he went to his bathroom.

With the towel on his waist, he started to choose what to wear. He wanted to impress Emma so he decided on a dark blue long sleeved shirt and light brown pants. His hair was growing so he just brushed it with his hands. Still wet he left it that way. Putting his cologne and the shirt slowly to protect his ribs with gaze, he dressed and grabbed his apt keys and went to Emma's door.

* * *

_" No! Come on David, tell them that time you went fishing but couldn't catch anything." Mary Margaret commented, making everyone at the table laugh.

Ruby had Victor by her side and Mary Margaret had David on hers. Emma and Killian were the last to arrive. Together.

* * *

Emma was the first to get ready. After arriving home from Killian's she took a shower, and started to work on her papers and book. She wrote a thesis about sports and media then checked her mail just to read:

Emma Swan, your appointment with our network is at 8 o'clock on Monday. We want you there by 7 to start make up and to put your job in order. According to your program you will receive a week schedule with all your duties. Including going to support and talk with football players. you will watch they training as well. We hope you succeed.

Your boss.

After that Emma added that on her calendar she went to prepare her lunch. She got some vegetables and mac and cheese and it was that.

She grabbed her phone and called Ruby asking for info and what wear on that evening.

 **_"No Emma, you can't wear jeans and a simple skirt! It's a party come on"** Ruby said on the phone.

 **_"Yeah Ruby! But I will not wear that red dress you suggested! It's too short."** Emma protested.

 **_"Okay. Okay! Try that dark blue. The one going to your knees. I don't know!"** Ruby said

 **_"I'll figure something out! Thanks for nothing. I'll see you at 7?"** Emma asked not really mad with Ruby

" **Sure Ems! Make sure to look sexy for Mr. Blue eyes**!" Ruby answered grinning.

Emma threw her phone on her bed and went to find something. She grabbed her black dress and a yellow one. Looking at the mirror, the yellow would be too much for a night so she chooses the black. Not really putting much effort into her hair she left it like always; a little straight and frizzed. Then she grabbed her make up and worked on her eyes and lips. She ended up with cat eyes and red lips. It was almost 7 and Killian promised to grab her by her door at this time so they could go together.

* * *

 _ ***Ding dong***_

It was Killian. Emma went running to her door without her heels and opened the door. She was not prepared for what she saw. Killian was perfect. Beautiful and still hot in those clothes. Emma ignored the way her stomach dropped and went to push him inside.

_"You look.." Emma said

_"I know!" Killian said winking. _Bastard_

Killian got his chance to admire her too. She was breathtaking. With that black dress and beautiful make up, he was in shock about how a person could look so good. He soon figured out it was his feelings speaking. And also realized there was a part of him that just wanted to grab her and have a way with her. If he stayed like that another minute we would do it. So he broke the silence.

_"You look stunning Swan."

_"Well thank you, Mr. Jones." Emma said teasingly.

Realizing what she was saying wasn't helping but just getting the tension bigger she spoke:

_"Let me just grab my purse and we can go."

_"Wait love! you forgot something!" Killian said

When she was last expecting he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her the way she liked. After moments of exploring that feeling Killian had to come up for air.

_"Okay. I'm.. just going.. not that.. okay" She ran into her bedroom, flushed, breathless and aroused.

* * *

_"It was about time! The love birds have arrived." Ruby said screaming to the table.

Killian was at Emma's side with his hand on her waist. Squeezing lightly. They made their way to the table. Emma and Killian were extremely happy. Everyone could see it , especially Ruby.

The night went well. Everyone having fun and drinking and playing silly bar games when someone called Killian. It was an strangely familiar voice he would recognize even if he was under the sea.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13- JARBIE MEETS CAPTAINSWAN

Killian heard that familiar voice and turned around with Emma by his side...

_"Killian Jones! What a pleasure!" says the woman.

_"Julia? Julia Shumway?" Killian asked smirking.

Emma looks confused. What about that woman and Killian? Then, he spoke:

_"How long has it been since we last saw each other _?_ It's been too long Red head." He said hugging her.

In matter of seconds a blond male stood next to Killian's friend and give her a kiss on the cheek.

_"I can't believe it! Jones? Come here Irish dude!" the man spoke.

_"Dale. You look horrible. Has your job got hard on you? Killian said, teasing his friend.

_"You wish Jones. You wish. Now,it's Captain Dale Barbara to you, mate. Respect!" Dale joked.

Julia _chose_ that moment to speak. She saw how confused the blonde was.

_"Aw Killian, It's been too long, indeed. How are you holding up? I see you've found yourself someone special." She said

_"Things are much better now, Jules. So, this is Emma and Emma this is my friend Julia Shumway and her husband Dale Barbara. How's your Journal?"

_"Hello Emma. I see why Killian can't take his eyes off you. I know a strong woman when I see one. Killian, I'm growing up, I'm on my new office and two officers from our city help me to deliver the journal. Everyone in Chester's Mill loves to read. Things are really great." Julia said.

_"Nice to meet you." Emma said to Julia. Then she turns to Dale. "You too." Shaking his hand.

_"You can call me Barbie. It's a nickname." Barbie said.

_"So Barbie doll, what are you doing here? I thought you guys were in Maine." Killian asked his friend.

_"We are, since I'm on vacation, we thought it will be fun a little trip." He said

Emma was intrigued. She clung to Killian's waist and asked Julia:

_"So how do you guys know each other?"

_"We grew up together. In the same neighborhood. So we are friends.. If you're wondering why Killy here never mentioned us, It's because Dale sometimes has to keep discretion for his job; He serves the country."

_"She's right. So how is your job Killian?" Barbie said moving to the bar stool to catch up with Killian, while the girls spoke.

_"All good, man. I got an promotion and everything with Emma is going well. What about you?" Killian said

_"We are doing good in fact. I told you she is the best thing in my life." Dale said

_"Let's set up an evening then. Emma would love to hear embarrassing stories about me." Killian admitted laughing

_"Of course, we are here for 2 more weeks, then we're off to Chester's Mill." Barbie said, checking the time on the bar's clock. I'm afraid we have to go now, mate. Julia wants to visit some places."

_"Of course, I'll see you around, then. You still have my number?" Killian asked

_"I do, but I bet Julia already gave hers to Emma." Barbie said, laughing.

_"Then they tried to tell me my journal wasn't going to get readers because I'm a woman. Could you believe that?" Julia asked Emma when Killian and Barbie came back.

_"Jules, I'm afraid we have to go. You still want to visit that museum, right?" Dale said hooking his arm on her waist from behind.

_"Oh, right. Sure. Emma I'll see you, then?" Julia asked.

_"Sure, it was _a_ pleasure meeting both of you!" Emma said happy.

_"Jones! I'll see you around? This one's a keeper." Julia told Killian pointing at Emma.

_"Don't I know it, red head?! Be safe. I'll see you later, mate" Killian said pecking Julia's cheek while waving to Barbie.

When the night was over, they bid their friends farewell and made their way to their respective homes. Killian was more than happy to share a few caresses with her as they found their way to her door. However, not before pausing on the very corners of the streets on their way home, to kiss. It wasn't until they arrived in front of her building that she said:

_"So…. Killy?" Emma said smirking.

_"Aw love, I see Julia already told you about my childhood nickname?" Killian asked.

_" Yeah, that and a few things. You didn't mention them before." Emma said.

_"Like Julia said, it's because of his job. And if I didn't remember to tell you it's because I had more important business to discuss with you." He said invading her personal space and placing his hands on her hips.

_"That's a good answer. For now. I have work tomorrow. After last week's presentation they all loved me." Emma told him reminding herself of last week's media success.

_"And I never doubted you could do it." Killian said, kissing her temple.

_"I have work tomorrow, Killy. Can you pick me up at lunch time?" Emma asked lowering her voice to sound like a puppy.

_"Of course, love. I'll see you at 14pm. Now give me a proper good night kiss." Killian said, not giving her time to her answer, just attacking her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello guys. Sorry for not posting earlier. We are at the end of this journey. This chapter is one of my favorites. I don't know how to thank enought my beta. She helps me so much. You can always comment and let me know your oppinion here! Also i would be really happy if one of you guys come to my twitter acc to talk. Many thanks for you guys being reading this thing. Especial thanks and kisses to the ones who reviewed me this week. :)_**

* * *

CHAPTER 14 – THE TRIP

The past few months have been going great; His ribs healed just fine. Emma was happy with her job; she got dozens of new interviews and a lot of trips and conventions. Same with Killian on his office, new projects were coming and he was growing as an architect. On a Friday afternoon, Emma was leaving Killian's place really happy and hopeful in their relationship. It was going so well, it was as if they were in a nice little bubble that could burst at any moment. And when she received her next email, it did. Everything fell apart as she read:

" _ **Emma, I'm sending this to you because our main reported got sick and I need you to cover for him while he's on leave. We booked a flight for you on Monday to South Africa. I really can't accept anything but a yes. You will have to stay there for the rest of the year (6 months) and report back to me about the safari, the place, the touristic points attractions and the male soccer team of the country. Which means: everything. Once you complete this task, we can guarantee you a spot as the main reporter with a bonus check of $3500. "**_

 _ **Your boss, march 21, 2016.**_

She said she would meet Killian for lunch on her house on Sunday since he had to work all Saturday. She thought it was a good plan since she needed time to think about her possibilities and talk to him.

Killian spent his Friday with Emma. He couldn't be happier. They were perfect together in everything. So after a few kisses he let Emma go. A long and stressful Saturday he had to get through.

Saturday went slowly. It was hot outside and the windows in his office weren't helping. Also, Emma wasn't answering any of his calls and it was worrying him. But he couldn't leave work. After a few calls, a lot of reunions, three house visits and 5 new sketches, he finally could go home and rest. He went to a burger shop, ordered two burgers and went to his place, actually to Emma's. He needed to check up on her. So he did.

 ***knock knock***

Emma answered the door. It was Killian. The need to make a decision was consuming her thoughts. She just needed him. Pulling Killian into a bear hug, she started to cry. His concern showed on his face and as soon as she started he moved her to her couch to explain to him what was wrong.

Once there, he held her face on his hands and said:

_"My love,are you okay? Are you hurt?"

_"No.. not hurt but…" Emma said, crying again.

_"Just breathe love. Tell me." Killian said.

_"I don't want to break your heart." Emma said sobbing.

_"How would you do that?" He said worried.

_"They told me I have no choice but spend the rest of the year working in South Africa. I'm going on Monday." Emma said pulling him into a hug.

His heart broke. He couldn't breathe. Just when his life was going well, this comes up. And in a few days, the love of his live was going far away from him. His heart was in pieces and his mouth agape.

_"Killian say something." Emma pleaded.

_"I..just.. don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you" Emma said

_"It's work Emma I get it. But.. it doesn't make it easier love. I don't want you to leave either." Killian said.

_"You can't come with me? I can ask my boss and they can set up to you go with me." Emma said [add comma] trying to find a solution.

_"I can't leave the office now love, there's so much going on." Killian said with his hands in his hair.

_"So we have until Monday and then we meet in December? " Emma asked with her hands on her heart.

_" I guess so." Killian said. In that moment he got closer and they kissed. It was a passionate kiss but full of sadness.

After a few moments Emma said pushing him to her bedroom:

_"We have until Monday and I'm not letting you leave until then. Come here sailor."

* * *

 _Killian's point of view:_

The worst 6 months of his life were coming and he didn't know what to do…

In the beginning Ruby and Victor plus Barbie and Julia, who loved each other by the way, tried to help by entertaining him and taking him out to make him happy, but nothing worked. At the end of the evening he would lie down on his couch and think about Emma.

He would go to work and drink more coffee, throwing himself into his work. Their friends were worried about him, but they all figured it would pass as soon as Emma arrive came back. Killian marked his calendar and counted down the days till Emma's arrival. He knew it was important to her but it was hard to live without her smiling face waking up or how her cheeks and nose would tinge red when cold or angry.

When she left, both were crying. She needed to go but she didn't want leave him, and that makes him smile everyday. So they made their promises. Every night they would think about each other until sleep comes. And they did, as the days passed.

He was a little bit drunk, and very very lonely when he decided something. He went to her apartment to get the bills, as they set up, next thing he knew he had a cat. A black furred, blue eyed cat named Captain Hook, obviously.

The cat helped on his days off when all he did was play with it. Hook was a calm pet, he thought. He only complained when Killian ignored him when he was working. So eventually both were happy as the last two months without Emma came. He slept with Hook, Emma's loss was making him needy and insane. And sleep with her pajama top clutched in his hand, and her sent enveloping him, is the only thing that kept him going.

* * *

 _Emma's point of view_ :

She should be happy, sure, traveling to another country and exploring new views and all. But she wasn't. Of course the place was beautiful: Full of massive trees, the bright sun, the hotel's pool and a very welcome place to be. But she missed Killian.

Her work schedule was hectic. On Mondays, visits to the museums; Tuesday, the stadiums from the recent world cup; Wednesdays were based on lectures and boring presentations; on Thursday the safari, with all the animals and it was the best day, and Fridays at the University having classes about old African mythology. On Weekends she was free to spend the day by the pool, or contact Killian via email or messages (phone calls were too expensive). She even managed to take a picture of herself one day.

Sleep was harder. She missed her apartment, her things but specially her Killian. The only thing she the only thing of his that helped her miss him a little less, was his favorite shirt, that ones that smells the most like him. So every night, she slept in that.

In the beginning, everything was new, so to speak, easier for Emma, But by the middle of her trip, she already had made everything there. Every class, every study, every trip. If there was time left, she attended a new class in the university, so she had everything done 2 months early. Her lectures already recorded and published and she sent everything to her boss; every update and news she got. Early into the night on Monday, 20:20 probably, after receiving an email from her, Emma made sure to enjoy the facilities of the hotel for the last time. She called him, one time will not hurt. Screw the time difference! She was going back to him. She was going back home sooner.

* * *

 _02:20 AM – New York:_

 _*_ _ringtone*_

Killian groaned and grabbed his phone. Who the hell calls at 2 in the morning?

_"Killian! Hey babe! Sorry for the late hour." Emma said excited.

_"Emma? Is that you?" Killian said confused.

_"Yes silly, I'm calling because I got some great news!" she said

Killian finally shook off the sleep as he got up to talk to Emma.

_"Emma love, I miss you so much! You have no idea!" Killian said with a broken voice.

_"I know, me too. I'm calling because I'm coming home early!" Emma dropped.

_"You have.. What? Why? are you okay?" Killian asked.

_" I am fine. I just finished here earlier than I thought. I'm just so happy Killian, I'm coming home, to you. I land in NY tomorrow at the end of the day." Emma said but Killian cut her off.

_"Are you serious? That's amazing Emma. I can't believe it. I will pick you up at the airport. I miss you so much, my love." Killian said happily

_"Okay, I miss you too, babe. Not a day went by where I didn't sleep in your shirt or lay it down beside me. I miss your warm human body. I'm so excited I will not sleep tonight." Emma confessed.

Killian laughed, he really missed her humor.

_"Well that's amazing love and kind of hot! I otherwise missed you that much, imagine it, I got a cat and he sleeps with me because I don't have you yet." Killian confessed.

_"You what? Oh my god Killian, you are the worst." Emma said laughing so hard her belly hurts.

_"Anyway... My battery is dying, I have work tomorrow, but I will pick you up when you arrive. What time?"

_"Uhm.. Probably at 6." Emma said.

_"Ok. See you there. Should I tell your friends? And love? Killian pointed

_"No, I will talk to them on Wednesday, let's enjoy ourselves. Huh?" Emma said on the other line smiling.

_"Okay. I slept with your blouse everyday too. I miss you, have the best of dreams, let me help: I'm in nothing but my pajama bottoms- And I love you." Killian just said that then ended the call.

Emma was speechless, they never talked about love. But somehow she felt the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - A feeling better _than_ it used to be

 _ **Around 7pm: At the airport**_

_"No mate, only tomorrow. Yeah you pick up that file and send to our designers team and have it on my desk by the end of the day. Ok. I'll see you in the morning. Night"

With it being September, it was puzzling to see the airport packed with families, business people and parents just waiting for their loved ones to arrive. Anyway, the dollar was high and a 'vacay' in December could get expensive. Killian could see the shiny blue floor covered with everyone getting ready to board the next fights, two or three men cleaning up the bathrooms, and extensive lines to set up your time. Baggage claim only had two doors to scan the luggage, and airport security checking everything.

 _ **_"**_ _Flight number AIC127 - *from South Africa* to New York is set to arrive shortly. Luggage is expected to be available at baggage claim in about fifteen minutes. Thank you"_ _ **.**_ The woman on the sound speaker said.

Killian quickly said goodbye to his friend from work, he was discussing business since he left work early that evening to pick up Emma.

In matter of 10 minutes, the passengers of the flight started to arrive. spent the night before being a nervous wreck instead of sleeping. He tried to write, to talk to himself on the mirror and come up with all the things he could say to Emma regarding his feelings and even think up a proper welcome home scene. But nothing came, the night withered away as his mind was emptied. He decided to let it go. Let his heart guide him.

He was frantically searching for a blonde. He couldn't believe he survived this long without her. Their relationship wasn't the longest nor the most perfect; some Wednesdays they argue argued about TV and their rent; but he was sure he loved her. After all he lost in his life, Emma was the most important thing he still had. So if you were to say that a man can love a woman in 1 year and a few months, Killian Jones would agree.

 _ **Emma's pov:**_

She was really happy. She was coming back home to her apartment, to her Starbucks coffees and to her boyfriend.

When she got on the plane, nothing could change her mood. Not even the old lady next to her eating all the fucking time. What? no? Emma was keeping it together. She was excited to meet Killian's kitty, Captain Hook. But she didn't know to expect of the little kitty, or how to approach him.

What if Killian didn't like her anymore? Thought she was fat? What about her clothes? She made sure to check on her clothes and current state and went for it. Praying for the best.

Six months could change a person. What if Killian didn't like to run anymore? What if he lost his 'shaped torso'? Not that Emma would think he isn't handsome anymore. No way. But she was nervous.

Her plane took off the South African runway just as the sun was rising. Emma was happy with her progress but most of all, happy because she learnt a lot of things there. She believed her boss would find her project transcendent, at very least.

A crowd of people took Killian out of his thoughts. They were talking and greeting their families and friends. Killian searched for a blonde head until he found her…

He barely had enough time to fix his clothes and place his glasses on his head before Emma was leaping into his arms. He welcomed her as if they were always meant to be in each other's arms. He paid no mind to the curious lookers, or her abandoned luggage. All he saw was the fact that she left everything to jump into _his arms. His_. He loved her. When they stopped kissing, he lifted her up and spun her around. He whispered loving things that were meant only for her ear, promising to cherish her always and never let her go again. Once they were seated in his car, Emma spoke:

_"I missed you." _she_ said after he made one of his jokes.

_"Me too, love." He told her with one hand on her _thigh_ while driving home.

_"So, I'm happy you didn't stop running or _exercising_ " Emma casually added.

Between laughs Killian managed to say:

_ "What? Did you expect me to get fat just because I brought a cat?"

Emma laughed hard at that.

_"I missed your jokes. I'll call Ruby to let her know I'm _back_. Maybe we can have dinner tonight? With Victor?" Emma asked

_"Anything you want Swan. But I must have _you all to myself for a few hours, love_." Killian said smirking.

_"You're impossible" Emma said and blushed.

_"And you love me for it." Killian smiled.

_"You're lucky I really do, Pirate" Emma finished.

 _He was doing great, financially_. His company was very successful _in his line of work_. He could surely buy a house for them, but that is a big step and he was afraid. Emma called her friends and they set up an evening. Killian and Emma went home. Their routine was back.


	16. Chapter 16

**This fanfiction will have probably 20 chapters. Big thanks to my beta, love her. Well guys, just a reminder, this history is about CaptainSwan and I'm not a angst fan, enjoy. This may contain something you like, or something you will die to know. XOXO**

Chapter 16 – Always listen to your mom

After the amazing dinner, Emma and Killian went to their homes. They said their long goodbyes at the door with promises of much more the next day. Emma arrived home earlier from her trip than usual, but she had a meeting with her boss in the morning that she couldn't be late for; that's why she didn't go home with him.

The next day, they both woke up, brushed their teeth and drank their coffees. They head off to work. They would meet at lunchtime.

Killian had just received two more contracts] and was sketching a few houses and gardens when Emma came in.

_"Hey Killian!" she said

_"Oh! Hey, Swan!" Killian said going to her and kissing her temple.

_"How was work? It's lunch time!" she said, happily.

_"It is? God, I must've lost track of time. Let's get out of here, love." Killian said, smirking while taking Emma out when his co-workers where curiously looking.

It was in fact a raining day. The trees on the north could be seen and they were slightly green and orange, like the temperature would require .The busy streets of New York and their Yellow cabs overflowed the busy New York streets, so Emma and Killian found a restaurant where they serve and deliver food for lunch. The smell was amazing, the day, perfect.

_"What do you want love?" Killian asked

_"I don't know. I just love rainy days. Maybe coke and definitely a grilled cheese." Emma said pointing to the waitress.

_"The same for me, love." Killian said to the woman with a wink, causing the waitress to blush.

_"What was that?" Emma asked

_"Nothing! What?" Killian asked.

The dead-silent walk to the park had Killian realize something was wrong, Emma was mad at him?

_"Emma? What it is? What did I do?" Killian asked, concerned.

_"Nothing. You just hit on the waitress in front of me. And the whole: "love this, love that" doesn't convince me anymore." Emma pouted.

Killian laughed a little. Then made a serious face and answered her.

_"My silly love, it's nothing."

_"Haha, you are laughing at me? I'm sad." Emma said turning around.

_"Let me say something Emma. When I was a two year old boy, my mother taught me something, just before she died. She made me promise her to treat every lady or women properly, using monikers or other ways, because my father didn't care much about her. So I've been doing it ever since she asked me to." Killian confessed.

Emma got closer to him and hugged him tight by his neck and whispered: "I'm sorry. I was stupid. That's really sweet of you. I can imagine a five year old boy kissing hands."

Killian understood her. They were fine again. After a few minutes just enjoying the contact and each other's company, he broke the silence: "So how was work, love?"

_"It was fine. My boss really liked my hard work in SA. I have a few days off. Huh? We can do amazing things." Emma said happily.

_"Oh yeah, I'm sure we will do, darling." Killian said hooking his arms around her waist. He kept going: "What do you think… tomorrow, a picnic and you sleep at my place?" he asked while kissing every inch of her face.

_"Sounds perfect." Emma said

_"Then.. It's a date." He said and they headed back to his office.

_"Well Killy, I will leave you to work and I'll go shop a little. See you later. Call me." Emma said, kissing him.

He kissed her back and got back to his plentiful but beloved work. The day after came quickly. Early in the morning Killian Jones, an architect, who lived alone for most of his life, don't needing to head to a supermarket to buy a lot of products, went to the supermarket to buy food. While, Emma was in her apartment setting remove things up; getting work done and dressing for her date.

Emma was wearing a casual pink dress and a pair of golden flip-flops. Killian was in a simple t-shirt and blue shorts. As soon as Killian had everything, he went to fetch Emma, and made sure to hold her hand all the way to the park. He brought a big towel to put on the field and Emma helped him with the sandwiches.

They spent a ridiculous amount of time looking and laughing at each other and of course, kissing. When they were tired of doing nothing, declared a race to the fountain was in order. When remove mid-day came about, they choose to go home. The rest of the day was spent on Netflix, some old comedy show on TV, and enjoyable activities as Killian would say.

_"Hey Killian! can I bathe in your tub? I could use a little relaxing break." Emma asked him

_"Sure love. Towels are in the closet. I'm finishing dinner!" Killian said from the kitchen

Emma really needed that bath. She got out of her clothes, set the water to warm and relaxed thinking about her day. She grabbed a washcloth and soap and was humming a song when…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Fairy Tale

 _ **last chapter…**_

Emma really needed that bath. She got out of her clothes, set the water to warm and relaxed, thinking about her day. She grabbed a washcloth and soap and was humming a song when…

 _ **Now…**_

_"Swan.. have you seen my wallet? You... Wow!" Killian asked stopping midsentence as he turned to face her.

_"Ehm.. Uh.. I don't know Killian, is it the one on the sink?" Emma asked, giggling because of his stunned face.

_"Ah darling, I see what are you doing... Do you want me to get in there and stop all the giggling at my face?" Killian asked teasing.

What a sight, He thought.. Of course, they have been intimate before. But each time has been as passionate and fiery as their first.

_"Please, you couldn't handle it." Emma teased back, dropping some water on his foot with her leg.

_"Maybe... You are the one… who can't... Handle it." Killian said while he was getting out of his vest.

_"Just come here." Emma pleaded.

…

Not long after, a pair of big, blue, shining eyes, a dorky lopsided smile and damp, dark, tousled hair, all made for one happily smug Killian Jones. The same Killian Jones who was looking at her like she hung the moon.

_"I love you, my love." He said simply.

_"Me too, you silly. I've never been happier. But you were making dinner, get back to the kitchen and ill come and help you in a few." She finished.

_"Can't walk, uh Swan?" Killian asked smirking

_"Ah! You wish pirate! I just wanna dry the floor; the bathroom will get waterlogged because of you." Emma said pointing to him.

And that's when bare ass Killian ran to his bedroom.

After all the fun they had, it was time for dinner. Like everything he does on the oven, dinner was amazing and Emma was feeling pretty happy with everything. She definitely took some time off work after her trip and Killian only had to work for more or less 6 hours a day. He and Emma had a party to attend. His mates from the company asked to meet her. It's also good for business to make some connections, so they were more than happy to attend.

When the party came, they were really excited to go. Emma and Killian went shopping together and made sure they approved of each other's outfits. Emma bought a sleeveless pink maxi dress and Killian chose a black suit with a bow tie. During the party, his colleagues loved the fact Emma is a journalist and this also gave his company more publicity. They had a lot of fun and played the happy-couple role extremely well; they didn't need to fake it.

_"Gods, love. I told you. You were amazing, you know that?" Killian said kissing Emma.

_"Aw babe, same to you. They love you so much. You have them _wrapped around your finger_. Should I be concerned?" Emma asked

_"No, because I just have eyes for you." Killian said grabbing her face and kissing her senseless.

 _ **A week later…**_

After a full day of work, Killian headed for their building and went to Emma's place with food for them. Since they were close[- and couldn't keep their hands off each other -] they had each other's keys. Emma was watching the news on TV when he got 'home'.

_"Hey love! I brought food!" Killian said

_"Hey!" Emma welcomed him with a kiss and she grabbed the paper bag off his hands to plate the food.

Killian sat on the sofa, thinking if how much he wanted to spend the rest of his days here, with Emma, just like this.

_"So… a full day of work? Mine starts next week" Emma said

_"Yeah love, So much to do. We're expanding but it means more work. You think we could go on a weekend trip? I could use some relaxation time." Killian sighed.

_"Really? That would be amazing. Let's go, Killian!" Emma said, giggling while she sat on his lap and kissed every inch of his face.

 **We are on the penultimate chapter. Nothing is confirmed. You reaction can change everything. Thank you so much for everything.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello folks! This monster is the penultimate of this fanfiction. Thanks for being here. Thanks to my beta and leave reviews! I accept all of them.**

* * *

Winter has arrived. Killian and Emma planned to spend their vacation in a vintage lookingcabin in the woods, surrounded by the warm glow of a campfire between vast avenues of trees, and their mirrored images on the serene body of water that outlined the area. Somewhere amidst their 48 hour journey, Killian decided it would be a grand idea to invite along a colleague of his, Dave, and his wife, Mary Margret, much to Emma's chagrin. Killian couldn't help but smile every time a thought of his firecracker of a girlfriend flitted through his mind.

So when they got into David's car at 4a.m with a very excited M&M telling them it was going to be great, Emma and Killian shared a look and she just dropped her head on his lap in the back seats of the car.

David and his wife were a very happy couple with their beautiful home and fairytale romance that put even the most iconic of Disney characters to shame. Killian and the blond man were actually good friends at work. After Killian's promotion, his boss started visiting his office much less, however this didn't stop him from being and annoying, bossy arse. It was always "Killian this" or "Killian that".

A few bathroom and food stops later, the gang decided to take a break from all the driving and stay at a little hotel for the night. Once they arrived, Killian and Emma booked a room and made their way up stairs.

_"I don't know, I like it here, I like our travelling so far." Emma said smiling.

_"Me too, love, though Mary Margaret's constant blabbering did wear me out a bit. I mean she never stopped; not when you fell asleep and certainly not when I had to take over driving from Dave." Killian said nuzzling her neck, holding her from behind.

_"Uhm.. I can understand that. What time are we leaving tomorrow? I can resume the driving." Emma said

_"I think eight, love, just after? breakfast." Killian said, getting out of his pants while he went to the bathroom.

_"I will be with you in a few, let me just take a shower. Warm the bed for me." He finished kissing her and entering the small room.

Emma just hummed happily. She got into her pajamas, grabbed her book from her bag, and settled into their bed for the night. The sight that greeted Killian was better than anything he's ever seen after finishing up a mundane shower. Emma looked breathtaking, even though she simply sat there in her pajamas, wearing her large-framed black glasses.

_"What are you reading?" Killian asked when he snuggled into her on the bed. His choice of sleepwear consisted of nothing but sleep pants, obviously.

_"Hum, just something about Mythology. I love those." Emma answered him.

_"Okay." Killian nudged her ear with his nose then began to slowly pepper kisses down the side of her neck. And when he reached her pulse point, well, that's when Emma gave up reading for the night.

* * *

 _In the morning…_

Emma woke up with warm arms holding her from behind. She turned around and carefully woke Killian up with her ministrations.

_"Morning, love." Killian groggily greeted, holding her waist as she climbed on top of him.

_"Hi handsome, I'm hungry, let's get our breakfast and get back on the road!" She said happily while getting off the bed to take a shower and change her clothes, or put some clothes in that case.

They all sat in the small breakfast room of the hotel and ate their food while happily chatting. Emma found out M&M was a really smart and loyal friend. She was a middle school teacher who loved her students and apparently all the birds in the world. Right after their meals they took off to the road, to the next place. Emma drove all the way, and after 3 hours they were able to get to the final destination: The Red Riding Hood Farm & Hotel.

_"Me and Dave will get the bags and you girls can check us in." Killian said to Emma and M&M.

_"Okay. We will wait for you guys just after." Mary Margaret said.

It wasn't an animal farm, but a place with a lot of fun things to do, a cozy fireplace in each floral themed room .The beds were king-sized and the bathroom just pretty. Outside they had a skating rink and all the equipment that went along with it!.

As soon as everyone was settled, they met at the hotel's reception to do some of the activities while the sun was still out, and before they all went outside, Killian tugged on Emma's hand to talk to her.

_"Hey love, do you have everything? The beanie? Your gloves? More socks?" He asked worriedly while he fixed every creased part of her clothes, adjusted her beanie and held their gloved hands together.

_"Yeah babe, let's get going! Thanks for taking care of me. They are already outside." Emma said pecking his lips.

_" On the count of three! One… Two… Three… Go!" Mary Margaret exclaimed at the group who was ready to win the skating competition they started.

Emma and Killian were one time, while Mary Margaret and David were another. They, together, decided that in 5 competitions the best couple would give the other couple a basket full of goodies to eat. And Emma Swan doesn't like to lose.

With already 2 M&M and David versus 1 from Emma and Killian, the blonde and the handsome won the skating run tying everything.

David dropped on the fluffy snow and said laughing _"I don't remember how long it's been since I had this much fun!" Meanwhile Emma and Killian landed on top of eachother on the snow beside them, trying to catch their breath. Mary Margret just gazed at them with the most innocent smile she could muster.

_"Tired already are we?" She mocks the team.

_"I'm sorry love, but we don't all possess the stamina of a former archer." Killian said panting.

David and Emma laughed. After the three of them got up, they made their way to the hotel, and with a hot chocolate and a change of clothes, they sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace in Emma and Killian's room, or cabin, rather.

_"So tell me, how much are you enjoying our little vacation going so far?" Killian asked

_"I don't know… Something like 300 percent." She said putting her hands on his muscled biceps.


	19. Chapter 19

**When your Sunday could have gone way much better… Well I'm finally back to end this story. I've read a lot of fan fictions and got a ton of inspirations. With my college and personal stuff going on I'm sorry I've waited this long to post it. CaptainSwan help me in a way many couldn't do it. The stories I read help me getting happier and less sad because of /3 . Anyway..enjoy, and thank you so much for being a true reader of this fiction. Thanks my beta friend for helping me in 19 docs**

* * *

Chapter 19- Where everything begins and end

The situation could've ended up so differently, but I believe when it's destiny, everything works in favor of those involved"

_"This is so like Emma and Killian. Let's get this as their wedding gift." Barbie agreed with Julia

Emma Swan and Killian Jones met in a stupid way, more like in each other ways. It all began with a simple drop off. Sometimes one look can tell if the person is intrigued or affected by you, and with them it happened.

After the vacation, Emma and Killian moved in together. They usually got along pretty well, but fights were inevitable. One of the saddest led to Killian sleeping in the hall.

It was two years into their relationship when Killian decided to take her sailing on his boat, the Jolly Roger – a boat he'd earned after years of working to be as successful as he's become – and dropped down on one knee and popped the question

Emma of course accepted and a year after, they made it down the aisle. They invited all of their friends, choosing Ruby & Whale and Julia& Barbie to be by their side. David and Mary Margaret gave them two honeymoon tickets to Australia. And they were really happy.

* * *

The Big day…

_"Future Mrs. Jones, I didn't peg you as a glitter person." Ruby commented on Emma's dress.

_"Stop Rubs, there isn't as much glitter as you said. Besides, this makes my waist look good and it fits really well." Emma answered.

_"Of course this looks good Emma, you and Killian run everyday together, you both have beautiful bodies." Ruby smirked.

_"Oi! Watch it! Killian is mine" Emma said.

_"Calm down lioness, I just have eyes." Ruby answered.

Emma decided to go with a simple up do and some dark eye shadow to accentuate her eyes.

In the other room Barbie was watching a very nervous Killian pace up and down the room.

_"Stop fretting Jones, she already said yes." Barbie said

_"Easy for you to say, your red head already has your name." Killian answered him.

_"You make it sound so simple, which it wasn't. You know Julia." Barbie commented.

Killian laughed and agreed. Julia was very fierce.

_"Okay mate, sorry. I'm just nervous." Killian said.

_"You will do fine. She is amazing, she keeps you in line, she makes you happy, and you her. It's solved." Barbie smiled.

* * *

_"Let's go Emma. Everything is settled." Mary Margaret said.

_"Hmm, right. Okay." She said nervous

Emma walked down the aisle and Killian was perfect. The church was beautiful with colorful windows and a lot of white flowers and their friends there to celebrate.

Killian never imagined Emma could surpass her already flawless beauty, but on that day, she proved him wrong. Her eyes were so green that he could see them from 5 feet away. Killian was dressed in a black suit and his ginger beard just highlighted his already deep blue eyes.

Holding her hand in front of the priest he said to Emma:

_"Liam would have loved you, I miss him, but from this moment to forever I will not have this emptiness in my chest from missing him, because now I have you."

Emma of course cried. And said a few words, they were declared as husband and wife.

The party was amazing. They managed to have themselves a wonderful time, partying their hearts away from 11pm all through to 6am. They ate a lot of goodies, drank a lot of good stuff and danced like two teenagers. Everyone had fun. And the gifts were the coolest part. Emma and Killian got a lot of accessories for their house, but the most funny and cute present was a bull terrier puppy that the ex boss of Killian, Mr. Hetfield gave them.

_"You look more than marvelous, my love." Killian said while holding Emma by the waist.

_"Thanks. You look dashing, Mr. Jones." Emma said turning around to kiss him.

_"Come here princess, we have some unfinished business to attend to." Killian said smirking as he led them into their home.

 **THE END**


End file.
